


SweetWater Boarding School

by bughead_riverdalelove



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead_riverdalelove/pseuds/bughead_riverdalelove
Summary: A boarding school au. Some of the ideas are from the spanish tv series El internado/ The Boarding school





	SweetWater Boarding School

SweetWater Boarding School

Chapter 1

Sweet water boarding school, a place where the wealthiest families send their kids. It’s placed deep in the forest near the Sweet water river, a small river close to the town of Riverdale. Parents send there their kids for different reasons. Some want them to study in an elite school where they can get a bright future, some kids’ parents are famous businessmen or actors. Most of the time it’s because they just don’t care enough and want their kids away. From the outside it looks like a normal boarding school. But from the inside it’s a place with secrets and mysteries. 

It was the first day of school after the summer break. A lot of the kids have been here almost their whole life. But there were some new faces to the boarding school this year. One of the new students was Betty Cooper. She was a Riverdale citizen actually but her over controlling mother had decided she should be stuck in the boarding school to study non – stop.

Betty was nervous about going to this new school. Standing right outside of the school gate, she was waiting for her tutor. A girl named Veronica Lodge should have already been here. While waiting she was thinking about different things like what her roommates are going to be like, whether she would be able to fit in. And of course, her mother, Alice Smith. After her parents divorced her mom have been insufferable. Always controlling Betty and her sister, Polly, always wanting them to be perfect. The perfect students, the perfect daughters. After Polly turned 18 she moved out and left Betty alone with their mother. Which made Alice even worse. Betty would go to school and after straight to home. She wasn’t able to go out, to see her friends. That distanced her from them, her only friend left was Kevin Keller. But now, in this school, she couldn’t have even him. When Alice told her she was sending her to SweetWater boarding school, Betty thought she should be joking. That was too much now. This school was known for its way too strict rules. The students couldn’t even think about getting outside the fences of the school. They could use their phones only in the weekends. Everyone should be in their rooms after 9pm or they’ll get a punishment. When Betty thinks about it, of course her mom would send her here. Here she can be sure Betty won’t do anything other than study. Betty really couldn’t understand her mother. Why does she want her daughters to hate her. First, she drove away Polly and now she throws out her younger daughter. – I’m doing this for you Betty! How can’t you see that? – That were Alice’s words before driving off and leaving Betty here in this prison – like boarding school.

\- Hey! What are you waiting for? – Betty was startled by a handsome raven haired boy, maybe her age, wearing a crowned shaped beanie. – You’ve been standing here for solid 20 minutes.  
\- Excuse me? Were you just staring at me this whole time? – The boy was mockingly horrified.  
\- What? No! I’m not a creep. I just saw you earlier when someone drove you here. And now, you are still standing here. The class is about to start in 5 minutes  
\- I know, but I’m waiting for my tutor, Veronica Lodge, she should have already been her, to show me around the school. But she’s nowhere to be seen. – Betty sighed.  
\- Yeah. – The boy laughed – Veronica is not going to come. She’s probably somewhere making – out with Archie, my best friend. Since they started dating a few months ago, they have been inseparable.  
\- Ugh – Betty sighed in annoyance. – So I’m standing here waiting for her to come and she’s just “somewhere” with a boy.  
\- She’s actually kinda cool, after you get used to her snobbery. I’m Jughead, by the way. It’s nice to meet you. – smiling, the boy extended his hand for Betty to shake.  
\- Jughead? – Betty asked incredulously, shaking his hand.  
\- Yep. I know, I know, it’s not a name you hear every day, it’s really weird, just like me. But It’s not my actual name. And before you ask, because everybody does, no, I won’t tell you what my name actually is. – The boy, Jughead, still smiling, was talking so animatedly that Betty started giggling. – Hey! Don’t laugh at me!- he said smiling.  
\- Sorry. – said Betty, still giggling. – You just seemed so enthusiastic talking about your name. I wasn’t trying to be rude. – said Betty, who finally stopped laughing.  
\- It’s okay,… ah. I still don’t know your name. – Jughead said questioningly.  
\- Oh, yeah, sorry. It’s Betty. Betty Cooper. It’s really nice to meet you. I was worried everyone here would be snobby.  
\- Not everybody. Well, most are, but, you’ll get used to it. – said Jughead. Just then they heard the bell, signaling that the class has already started.  
\- Oh, shit. I’ll be late. – Betty said, worried.  
\- It’s okay. Don’t worry. It’s the first day. They may be strict, but they’re not that bad. Besides, you still haven’t gotten to your room.  
\- Yeah. That’s why I was waiting for Veronica, we’re roommates.  
\- Come one. I’ll show you where it is. – Jughead lead the way.  
\- Thank you so much Jughead.

Once they were inside the school, Betty was right in front of a big stairway leading to the next floors. At her left she could see a long hallway, that was leading to, she assumed, the classrooms. To her right was the entrance to the massive library. Betty was stunned.

\- Come one. It’s this way. – said Jughead, leading her towards the stairs.  
Betty followed him to the third floor and then they started walking through a long hallway.

\- Where are coming from? – Jughead asked her, breaking the silence between them. – It is somewhere far?  
\- No. I’m from here actually, from Riverdale. – Betty answered.  
\- Oh. Most of the time people who come here, in this boarding school are not locals. Why are you coming to school here and not in the regular one?  
\- That’s a conversation for another time. – said Betty, not happy that he was asking her this. They stopped walking outside of a door.  
\- Sorry. I didn’t want to be intruding in your personal life. We’re strangers. For now. – Jughead said, smiling bright.  
\- For now? – Betty asked, smirking.  
\- Yes. We’re gonna be friends Betty Cooper. – Jughead said confidently. – So, this is your room.  
\- Thank you, Jug. – Betty smiled.  
\- So, I’ve gotta go to class now. You come inside, settle down. Veronica should come sometime in the day. – Jughead and Betty both laughed.  
\- I’ll see you around then? – Betty asked.  
\- Yeah. You totally will. Later, Betty.  
\- Bye, Jughead. – Betty said smiling. Betty entered the room and thought how he calmed her nerves. She hoped she sees him later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Will be updating soon :)


End file.
